


we're in this together

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will get over it, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #96: Puppy

Dean knew Sam was going to be pissed. All those years of telling his little brother there was no way in hell they were ever going to get a dog, and then threatening to kick Sam's ass if he ever so much as _mentioned_ bringing a dog into the Bunker . . . yeah, he was officially a grade-A asshole, because any human with working eyesight could plainly see that there was a dog in his backseat.

“How's it holding up?” Dean asked gruffly, as if he didn't give a shit about it either way, like he wasn't absolutely on board with being a hypocrite of the highest order.

“I believe she's well out of danger,” came Cas' reply. “She's putting weight on the leg now without issue, so evidently it wasn't broken, like we suspected.”

“Great, awesome.” Dean's hands tightened on the wheel, a gesture that was totally at odds with the loosening tension across his shoulders. He'd been kind of worried there for a while, because God knew how many broken bones he'd received over his lifetime; they weren't pleasant even as a grown man, so the little pup in Cas' lap might have been in pretty bad shape otherwise.

Contrary to what Sam spouted off when he was in a bad mood, Dean wasn't made of stone. He didn't stand there like an asshole and scoff at hurt, terrified baby animals. If this had been a couple years ago, he might have taken the dog to a shelter instead, but he still would have tried to help. Now that they had the Bunker, a home to go back to, Dean didn't see why they couldn't spoil it a little while they had it. The poor thing looked like it could use some TLC.

“You still got her wrapped in the coat, right?” Because even if Dean was capable of showing compassion to a puppy, he definitely didn't want its dirty paws all over his Baby's seats. He still stood by the “no dogs in the car” rule; this was just a special occasion.

“Yes, Dean. She seems quite comfortable.”

 _No shit,_ Dean thought, considering that it was thirty degrees outside and the interior of the Impala was toasty-warm from the heater going full blast. But as he glanced in the rear-view and caught sight of Cas, tenderly scritching his fingers underneath the dog's chin, any lingering resentment faded away. It was strange, that a man so used to a warrior's life could treat that tiny creature with such gentle care. That was his Cas, though - the Chrysler Building with a heart. 

“Sam is going to be very pleased,” Cas quipped some time later, after the car had been mostly silent but for the rattle of the heater and the occasional whimper from the pup.

“Oh yeah, real pleased,” Dean muttered, already gearing himself up for the rant he was going to get from his brother after the initial heart-eyes had worn off.  


End file.
